Los 7 pecados en 7 individuos
by RavenMore
Summary: No todo es lo que parece... Cuales son los pecados ocultos de los personajes? Pasen y descubran por ustedes mismos... "los pecados capitales".
1. Chapter 1: Ira, Candace Flynn

Y empezamos... a sacar el lado oscuro...

* * *

Candace Flynn

Ira, esa es la palabra que la describia, vivia con los nervios de punta, nunca podia vivir tranquila.

Entre que si su mama no le cree lo que dice, jura y perjura, que si Stacy se aburre con sus tragedias personales, que si esta furiosa porque las chicas siguen como locas a Jeremy, y sobre todo... Phineas y Ferb.

Cada dia, todos los dias, ellos hacen algo grande, ella los quiere acusar, pero por la fuerza misteriosa o lo que sea, la creacion siempre se va. Y lo peor de todo, dice, es que siempre termina participando en los proyectos.

Estos eran sus pensamientos, los cuales no tenia miedo en decir a voz alta. Sobre todo al ver a sus hermanos en algun proyecto en el patio:

-Uuuuhhh, les va a ir mal.

La ira la consumia, eso era cierto.

* * *

Si no les gusto mucho, apenas es la primera, faltan mas.


	2. Chapter 2: Envidia, Francis Monogram

Francis Monogram

Envidia, sentia envidia. La pregunta es, de que puede sentir envidia el Mayor Monogram?

Pues muy facil, de no tener para nada una vida tan siquiera cerca de lo que se llamaria "normal".

Mientras que los habitantes de Danville podian hacer lo que quisieran, el no. Mientras que el agente P podia, al menos por un rato, llevar una vida comun, el no.

Incluso sentia envidia de Doofenshmirtz, ya que, a pesar de ser malvado podia moverse libre por la ciudad, a diferencia de el, que tenia que estar encerrado en el cuartel, casi como un preso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Carl quien le aviso:

-Señor, el agente P esta aqui.

-Enciende la pantalla.

-Si señor.

-Agente P, dijo Monogram con un poco de envidia en sus labios.

-Grrr...

La envidia lo consumia, eso era cierto.


	3. Chapter 3: Codicia, Ferb Fletcher

Ferb Fletcher

Ferb era un buen muchacho, le gustaba hacer amistad.

Lo que no le gustaba era que SUS amigos hicieran otras amistades.

El no iba a permitir que las personas que mas queria estuvieran con otras.

Phineas e Isabella eran solo SUS amigos.

Le molestaba tener que compartir a Phineas con Buford y Baljeet.

Le molestaba tener que compartir a Isabella con las exploradoras.

Quien podía evitarlo, el no era malo, el solo no queria compartir lo que era suyo.

Debia proteger lo que era suyo a como diera lugar, pero siendo discreto y callado.

Sus horribles pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Phineas:

-Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

La codicia lo consumia, eso era cierto.


	4. Chapter 4: Pereza, Perry el Ornitorrinco

Perry el Ornitorrinco

A el (Perry, agente P o Perry el Ornitorrinco, dependiendo la situacion) Le daba mucha pereza tener que esconderse de los chicos todos los dias para tener que ir al cuartel, solo lo hacia para "salvar al mundo".

La verdad ni siquiera sabia porque se inscribio en la OSBA como agente secreto. Era mejor haberse quedado en Australia.

Y para colmo, el enemigo que tenia... pfff, el doctor Doofenshmirtz, no era una "extremadamente gran amenaza", a veces, sus planes eran tan ridiculos que en vez de ir a buscarlo, mas de una vez se iba a otro lado a descansar, solo para esperar a que Heinz presione el boton de autodestruccion y poder volver como un ornitorrinco normal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar al cuartel y oir la voz de Carl:

-Señor, el agente P esta aqui.

-Enciende la pantalla, ordeno el mayor.

-Si señor.

-Agente P, dijo Monogram.

-Grrr... respondio Perry denotando flojera en su pico (en idioma ornitorrinco).

La pereza lo invadia. eso era cierto.


	5. Chapter 5: Gula, Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Heinz Doofenshmirtz

El tenia una empresa, propia: "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados", ademas de ser el creador de varios inadores.

Pero no, el queria mas, queria todo el poder del area limitrofe

No le importaba si a los demas no les iba bien, si habia gente que moria de hambre, incluso si a las personas que tuviera que quitar de su camino fueran, por ejemplo, su propio hermano Roger, el alcalde.

El queria mas, mas y no estaria contento hasta tenerlo todo.

Queria ser el dueño y mandamas total de Danville.

Queria tener todo lo que segun dice no tuvo, o le fue arrebatado en su infancia.

Y quien podria impedirselo?

Perry el Ornitorrinco.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver en el balcon de su departamento y echo un vistazo al area limitrofe:

-Un dia de estos, sere el amo de toda el area limitrofe! HAHAHAHAHA!

La gula lo consumia, eso era cierto.


	6. Chapter 6: Lujuria, Isabella Garcia

Isabella Garcia

Isabella no era la inocente niñita que todos pensaban, ella queria sentir las manos de Phineas Flynn aqui y alla.

Realmente lo deseaba.

Tenia que esconder sus pensamientos.

Ella deseaba a Phineas y queria sentirse deseada por el en muchas maneras, unas mas sucias que otras.

Queria ser suya y que el fuera de ella.

Pensandolo bien, no solo Phineas le parecia interesante, tambien Ferb...

No debia demostrar su verdadero ser, tenia que fingir.

Solo y hasta que Phineas le pidiera ser su novia ella podia mostrarse como realmente es.

Deseosa.

Realmente deseaba estar con el pelirrojo, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos que significaba estar "juntos", incluyendo la cama.

Sus deseos pasionales fueron interrumpidos por la persona que los protagonizaba.

- Hola Isabella!

- Hola Phineas, que estas haciendo?- dijo ella imaginando mil cosas y alzando una ceja.

-Descansando un poco, y como estas?

-Bien, muy bien dijo lentamente.

La lujuria la consumia, eso era cierto.


	7. Chapter 7: Soberbia, Phineas Flynn

Phineas Flynn

Soberbio, asi era el en realidad, demasiado orgulloso de lo que el era y lo que habia hecho.

Podía llegar a ser humilde y comprensivo pero en el fondo el era soberbio.

Muchas chicas morian por el y aunque no era muy consciente de que lo hacia, las hacia sufrir. De una manera u otra, le gustaba.

Isabella, la chica con la que todos quieren estar, ella estaba a sus pies y, aunque no entendia por que, le gustaba.

Tal vez el tambien sentía lo mismo por ella, pero, porqué no?

Hacerla sufrir un poquito mas...

Ella no se marcharía de su lado.

Ella seria suya hasta cuando el lo decidiera.

Dicen que todo cuenta, todo se va, todo cambia, todo se ACABA.

Pero Isabella no, al menos eso era lo que el creia.

Ferb... y el que pretende?

No le preocupaba demasiado, a fin de cuentas Isabella y las exploradoras peleaban por el, habría un motivo, no?

El era el MEJOR.

Estos eran los mas oscuros pensamientos de Phineas quien en realidad era muy dulce o eso trataba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Isabella:

- Hola Isabella!

- Hola Phineas, que estas haciendo?-dijo ella alzando una ceja

-Descansando un poco, y como estas?

-Bien, muy bien dijo ella lentamente.

Phineas sonrio no muy inocentemente.

La soberbia lo consumia, eso era cierto.


	8. Chapter 8: 7 pecados y 7 virtudes

Asi eran ellos, a fin de cuentas, nadie es perfecto.

Todos tenian defectos, unos mas que unos pero tambien tenían virtudes, muchas.

Candace podía ser neurotica e iracunda pero también sensible.

Monogram podia ser envidioso pero tenía buen corazon que tenía buenos sentimientos.

Ferb podia ser codicioso con sus amigos pero era porque realmente los quería mucho.

Perry podia ser perezoso pero era muy consciente de su mision.

Doofenshmirtz podia querer tener todo pero era muy inocente y buen padre.

Isabella podía ser lujuriosa pero era muy dulce y romantica.

Phineas podia ser soberbio pero era muy noble, quiza demasiado.

Que mas podian esperar? Esto es Danville, nadie es perfecto.


End file.
